


Not Even Death

by DarthLivion (impulsewriter)



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Really Character Death, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsewriter/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Fives dies - and then wakes up back on Rishi Station.





	Not Even Death

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested Fives waking up back on Rishi, after Fox kills him. This happened.
> 
> HAPPY MAY THE FOURTH! 8D
> 
> Mando'a:  
> Vod = brother/sister/comrade(in arms)

Fives frowned, as the last thing he remembered was Fox shooting him, and trying to tell Rex about the biochips. He sat up in his bunk, glancing around. He schooled his face, when he saw Droidbait stretching and getting dressed.

Something wasn't right.

_It's fine_ something in the back of his mind whispered, and Fives shuddered.

“Got a chill, vod?” Droidbait asked, looking up at him. Fives shook his head.

“No, I'm fine.” He lied, before dropping down from his bunk.

“Good, 'cause we gotta go.” Droidbait grinned, “Commander ain't happy. Again.” Fives groaned, at that.

“Of **course** not...” He drawled, before hurrying to get dressed.

His armor felt very, very naked, and so did his waist.

He missed his kama. He missed his 501st blue.

He was an experienced ARC trooper dammit, not a shiny fresh off Kamino.

“Hi, Droidbait, Fives!” Echo grinned, when they entered, and Fives felt his heart ache.

Echo was here. He was alive, and well.

So was Droidbait, who had moved on to talk to Hevy and Cutup.

They were alive.

They were **all** alive.

_You can keep it that way._

Kriff, what an idea.

He smiled, when Commander O'Niner looked at him.

“Sir... I have an idea.” He said, “We've never run drills before, you know. Most of us are new to the station.”

“ **Drills**? This is Fives talking, right?” Cutup asked, confused, as O'Niner thought about it.

“You're right. We've yet to run any drills. Nobody's ever considered it important to do; we're so far off the radar, it's unlikely we'll be attacked.” The man said.

“Well, it never hurts to be prepared, right?” Echo asked, backing up Fives, just as Fives knew he would.

“Exactly. We should definitely run drills, just in case the Separatists somehow **do** think it's important, and find a way to attack.” Fives said, “What if they're planning an ambush, even?” O'Niner looked amused.

“You really want to run drills for this?” O'Niner asked, and Fives nodded.

“Yes'sir.”

“Alright, we'll run drills then. Let's go, men! Line up!” O'Niner said, and most of the others groaned, though Echo looked excited to run drills.

Bringing up the rear, Fives smirked.

He'd keep the Dominoes alive this time, and then, he'd work on Dogma, and then the chips.

Fix the chips, save Tup.

He'd prove himself.

He'd keep them all alive.

Even if it killed him again, and again, and again.

Nobody would stop him from trying.

Not even Death.

 


End file.
